transformers_legends_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Predacons Unleashed Part 1
| end = | start = Countdown to Extinction | next = Day of the Dinobots (Part 2) }} Predacons Unleashed is a Raidboss event which is featuring the side of the Predacon army with the Autobots and Decepticons working together to prevent the Predacons from escaping from Earth to another universe. Synopsis Prologue: "After Hun-Gurr and his deadly crew was captured by Divebomb and Razorclaw, Shockwave made a promise to Megatron that he would not create any more Predacon solders. On one night when Divebomb was guarding the prison, he saw yellow glowing eyes. So Divebomb went to investigate what was that thing, but he wasn't able to see what was that was that bot, because the mystery bot knocked Divebomb unconsuse by using his hidden blade. Couple hours later, Divebomb woke up stuck in the Decepticon's laser prison. So Lord Megatron checked on the prison level and realized that Divebomb was in the prison. When Megatron Releases Divebomb, Divebomb told Megatron that he saw strange glowing yellow eyes but he wasn't able to recongnize it. So Optimus Prime got a message from the Decepticons. But Megatron said if he came he would explain everything else. So when Optimus Prime came to Megatron and they explained what happened in the Prison level. So Optimus told half of Megatron's and Optimus Prime's finest hunters to hunt down the Predacons once and for all! Assemble the strongest hunting team you ever assembled and hunt down the Predacons and the Transformer who broke the crew out of Prison. But can you find them in time, please ask friends because time is running out. Epilogue: " As Rodimus and the others to close in on getting the Prisoners, some of the Predacon's best warriors Ripclaw, Skystalker, and Grimwing got in to protect the Prisoners before the team got to them. Rodimus Prime and the others realize that the battle just begun." Gameplay During missions, there is a chance of running into an event boss. When a boss is found, the player is given the option of fighting the boss. Defeating the boss gives the player prizes in the form of Silver and Gold Episode Medals, (which can be used in the Space Bridge), and Event Points. The higher your Event point tally was at the end of the event, the better the rewards. Who may enter Anyone is free to enter after level 3 Raid Cards *Episode Rodimus Prime 2 x40 *Episode Rodimus Prime's weapon 2 *Episode Grimlock 2 x32 *Episode Grimlock's weapon 2 *Episode Dreadwing x30 *Episode Dreadwing's weapon *Episode Cliffjumper 2 x22 *Episode Cliffjumper's weapon 2 *Episode Jetfire 3 x19 *Episode Jetfire's weapon 2 *Episode Autobot Jazz 2 x10 *Episode Autobot Jazz's weapon 2 *Episode Sgt. Kup 2 x5 *Episode Sgt. Kup's weapon 2 *Episode Prowl x4 *Episode Prowl's weapon *Episode Slipstream 2 x3 *Episode Slipstream's weapon *Episode Sunstorm 4 x2 *Episode Sunstorm's weapon 4 Rewards *Episode Hun-Gurr 2 *Episode Hun-Gurr's weapon *Episode Blight 2 *Episode Blight's weapon 2 *Episode Cruncher *Episode Cruncher's weapon *Episode Dark steel *Episode Dark steel's weapon *Episode Supremus *Episode Supremus's weapon *Episode Twinstrike 2 *Episode Twinstrike's weapon 2 Category:Events Category:Continued Events Category:Raidboss Events